First Date
by TheBlackSheep24
Summary: Triple Treble. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca's 16 year old daughter is about to go on her first date. How will our favorite girls handle it? Click to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I asked my followers on tumblr to send me in some one-shot prompts and one of them inspired this. The prompt was about Aubrey, Chloe and Beca's 16 year old daughter and her first date. Let me know what you guys think of it. I am willing to make it a two shot if it is wanted. Hope you enjoy it -M**

"Aubrey!" Katie their 16 year old daughter called from upstairs.

"I still think it's weird you told her to call her by our first names." Beca said to Chloe.

Chloe shrugged. "That's how I am with my parents. I like it that way. "

Aubrey kissed Chloe's cheek "I think it's a lot easier than guessing which "mom" she wanted."Aubrey said before going upstairs to see what Katie needed.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah that's true. I guess I should know better than to doubt the great Chloe Beale." Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe smiled "you really should Ms Mitchell."

The two heard their daughter yelled from upstairs.

"Chloe! Aubrey is being no help!" Beca laughed and shook her head.

"I bet Aubrey pulled out her diagram for "the perfect first date." Beca said with a smirk.

"Or a power point about appropriate touching protocol." Chloe suggested.

The two of them walked up stairs and into Katie's room. They could hear their daughter passing on the wood floors. A trait she got from Aubrey. They could also hear her music a trait she got from was Katie's first official date. The three girls have been raising their daughter hoping she would find love like they had found.

xxxxxx

A week ago Katie came home with the biggest smile plastered on her face. Aubrey was at her law firm working on a case but Beca and Chloe were home. Beca worked at home most days and creating and mixing music in their home studio. Why Chloe taught at the local elementary school.

Chloe was cooking diner and Beca was working on her laptop at the kitchen table when their daughter came in and grabbed a snack to eat. Chloe turned to her daughter "how was your day at school babe?" The girl just smiled wider. Beca looked up from her laptop and stared at the girl for a minute. "Oh no, I know that look." Beca said closing her laptop

. Chloe turned away from cutting the vegetables and looked at Katie. Katie was texting on her phone and biting her lip. "Oh gosh, what's going on Katie?" Chloe and Beca exchanged a look of non-verbal communication. "We'll..." Katie dragged out while smiling at Chloe. "I got asked out on a date!"

The girl said practically jumping up and down. Beca's face stayed neutral while Chloe's smiles matched her daughters. "Oh my gosh! That's great sweetie! Is it that girl from chemistry class?" Katie nodded shyly. "What was her name again sweetie?" Chloe asked. Katie looked off into space.

"Ashley" Beca grunted. Katie's smile fell momentarily. Chloe turned and gave Beca a stern look. Beca sighed.

"Sorry kid, I just don't want you getting hurt is all."

Katie smiled at her mom's over protectiveness. She walked over and hugged Beca.

"I'll be okay mom, it's just one date. Besides you'll like her. She's really nice and smart and pretty."

Katie kept rambling on and Beca lovingly rolled her eyes and looked over at Chloe. Beca's eyes suddenly grew in size. "Shit, who wants to tell Aubrey?"

xxxxxxx

"Aubrey, what form of boring torture on you inflicting out our daughter?" Beca asked dryly.

The two women walked into their daughter's room. They saw Aubrey neatly folding clothes and shuffling note cards. "I'm just simply telling her the appropriate dress code and giving her types of educate."

Aubrey said smoothing out their daughters bed sheets. Chloe smiled at Aubrey lovingly she walked over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sure you are baby. But when has Katie followed any of the rules? She's like a miniature Beca."

Chloe told Aubrey softly trying lessen her stress. "And what's wrong with that?" Beca asked folding her arms in mock anger. "I'm awesome who wouldn't want to be like me." She stated give Katie a high five. The two other women laughed.

"Ok ms awesome junior. When is Ashley coming to luck you up?" Chloe asked.

Katie continue to sift through her closet. "7:30." She said her voice muffled by the clothes.

"We'll that means you only have thirty minutes..." Katie interrupted Aubrey.

"I know! That's why I need some help." Their daughter said defeatedly and walked over and laid on her bed face down.

"Aww honey, come on. You're beautiful and charming and you have amazing blue eyes thanks to me. " Chloe's said smiling and rubbing her daughter back gently. Katie's laughs were muffled by the sheets on her bed.

"Yeah dude, you got tons of cool outfits. What are you guys doing tonight?" Beca asked trying to get an idea of how to help her daughter pick out an outfit.

Katie sat up on her bed and looked at her moms. "We're going out to eat then playing mini golf." Aubrey pulled out her phone. "My weather ap says it will be around 65 degrees tonight so you should probably take a sweater." Aubrey stated.

Beca walked over to Katie's closet. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a plaid button down shirt, then motioned them to Katie. Katie smiled. "I look great in blue." Katie commented on the shirt and took the outfit and walked to her bathroom to change. She came out awes were heard around the room. Katie blushed. "You guys have to think I'm cute, I'm your daughter." They all laughed.

"I'd tell you if you didn't dude." Beca said smiling.

xxxxx

The doorbell rang and Katie raced down the stairs. Aubrey made a bee line for the door. "Oh no, don't tell me you're going to do one of those 'if you hurt my daughter speeches'?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I wasn't going to use those exact words..."

Katie huffed. Chloe and Beca came walking in to see what all the fuss was about.

"What's going on?" Beca asked head phone still around her neck from mixing.

"Aubrey's going to scare away Ashley." Katie said pouting. "Stop doing that pout, you got that devilish talent from your red headed mother. It is unfair to do the 'Chloe pout' to get your way." Beca told their daughter. That pout was her weakness.

"Wait, does Ashley know about us?" Chloe said motioning to the three of them. "Cause we can totally pretend Aubrey's my sister if you're uncomfortable..."

Katie cut off her mom. "No mom! Of course she's knows! She's totally cool. I wouldn't have said yes if she wasn't."

Aubrey felt a tear fall down her cheek. She was so proud of their daughter. Aubrey wished she had a good family life growing up but she's glad Katie feels this way about theirs. Aubrey would do anything for her as would the other two women. She was their world." Beca walked over to Aubrey and wiped her tear.

"Can we let her in the house now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I didn't plan to make this a two shot or to write this as the following chapter but I hope you like this piece anyway. Let me know what you think. -M**

"I liked her." Chloe said will taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm worried she doesn't have the right intentions." Beca said taking a seat on the couch next to Chloe.

"Why do you think that Bug?" Aubrey asked taking the vacant spot on the other side of Beca.

"I have no real reason to doubt Ashley's intensions; I just don't want Katie to go through what I went through. I don't want her to be judged." Beca said staring off into nothing.

"Chloe nuzzled into Beca's neck. "You never did tell us much about your school life before Barden." Chloe mentioned but not prying. Allowing Beca the opportunity to share but not pressing the matter too much.

Aubrey placed her hand on Beca's thigh in an attempt to encourage the brunette to open up.

"Okay, but don't stop me okay. I don't think I can stop and start again like that."

Both of the girls nodded agreeing with the brunette's request.

"I went to a private Christian school in Texas until I was 16. I didn't come out but many rumors constantly circled the school about my sexuality. I didn't have many friends. I was labeled as a freak in junior high and the label stuck throughout high school. When I walked down the halls I heard their words. We were required to wear uniforms which in hindsight were a good thing. On the days when we were allowed to wear normal clothes were some of the worst. At the time I was still finding myself. I didn't wear the type of clothes that most of the others girls wore. Most of the older boys laughed at me when I walked down the halls. They would spread rumors that I wanted to be a boy or that I thought I was a boy. Do you know what it feels like to know that you were just the topic of a conversation? You enter a room and hear the end of what they were saying and know that you were the main character in their dark comedy.

Some teachers got to know the real me. But most teachers listened to the rumors and the popular kids of the class. Life at school was a living hell. Life at home wasn't much better. I only found solace in music. I would lock myself in my room for hours and just let the words and the melodies sooth the pain. Music was the only medicine to take off the sting.

When I was 15 I met a girl. Her name was Kelly. She became my friend and I became close to her. After I had known her for about six months she asked me for some advice. She came to me and told me she needed help. She said she was having feelings for her other friend who was a girl and it scared her. She asked me if I had ever felt the same thing. I trusted her so I answered truthfully and gave her advice on how to deal with the situation.

I thought everything was fine until a couple weeks later everything changed. When I would sit down at lunch people would get up and go to another table. People would laugh at me when I walked by. I would be waiting after school for my mom to pick me up and kids would start yelling 'Beca's a lesbian!" Girls I had known since I was ten wouldn't look me in the eye.

I had had enough one summer. I broke down and wrote a will. My plan of suicide was to go to a lake which was by my house and drown myself. Water always soothed me, like music, I always felt calm with it. I run to the lake every night and stare at it. Most of the nights I cried myself to sleep. Before I could go through with my plan my parents found my will. They sent me to a therapist to try to help me. I hate therapist. I asked my parents if we could move and we did. I finished my high school in Georgia. That was better and obviously I didn't kill myself. So happy ending, yeah."

Beca said trying to not show how vulnerable she was now. Aubrey and Chloe were silent, wiping tears from their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby." Chloe said taking Beca's hand into her.

Beca shook her head. "It's no big deal."

Aubrey turned Beca's head to face hers.

"It is a big deal. Those jerks made you feel less that the amazing person you are. You an amazing woman Beca and Chloe and I love you and wouldn't wish you to be anyone but Beca."

Beca broke down and finally let the tears that she had been holding back finally go.

Chloe moved and knelt infront of Beca.

"If anyone treats our daughter any other way than the way that's shes meant to be treated. I'll kick their ass and Aubrey will sue their parents." Chole said through a smirk.

Beca laughed lightly.

They heard the front door knob twist open.

"Bye Ashley."

They heard their daughter say before closing the door.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at Beca and silently asked if she was okay. Beca waved them off.

"Hey sweetie, how was it?" Chloe asked their daughter.

Ashley smiled. "Great, we're going out for a second date next weekend."

"She didn't break any of the appropriate touching rules I gave you did she?" Aubrey asked.

"Shh Aub, Katie's a big girl and plus she takes after me remember, she's got this." Beca said winking at their daughter.

"That's exactly why I'm worried." Aubrey said receiving a playful shove from Beca.

"Hey Katie, are you planning on going public with your relationship?" Chloe asked

"Um I haven't really thought about it, but if things go well I don't see why not."

"And are people cool with members of the LGBT community at your school?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah, but theirs ignorance everywhere moms; but I don't want you to worry about me because I have some pretty cool moms who I know have my back. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, I hope you like this one. I have some fun ideas planned for future chapters. As always I'd love to hear your feedback. Thanks- M**

"What do you want to do now?" Ashley asked Katie as they neared Katie's house.

The two girls had been dating for a couple weeks now and everyday they'd walk to Katie's house and watch movies or just hang out.

"We can go for a swim, it's so hot today." Katie said wiping her brow.

"Cool, will your mom's mind?" Ashley asks as they walk up Katie's driveway.

"Nah, besides Aubrey's not even home yet"

Katie smirked over at Ashley. Katie let go of Ashley's hand to turn the doorknob and let them both into the house.

"Anybody home?" Katie yelled into the seemingly empty house.

"In here sweetie," Chloe called from the kitchen.

The two teenagers followed the voice and saw Chloe set freshly made cookies on the kitchen counter. Beca had her back turned to the two girls, headphones glued to her ears, not noticing their presence. Katie noticed an opportunity to startle the DJ and took it. She snuck up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. The brunette jumped out of her seat and ripped her earphones off her head.

"Dude, don't do that."

Chloe laughed good heartedly. "Oh come on babe leave them alone and eat a cookie."

Beca shot Katie a playful glare and grabbed a cookie.

"We're going to jump in the pool moms." Katie said grabbing Ashley's hand and dragging her upstairs to get changed.

"Okay, behave yourselves. And it's nice to see you Ashley!" Chloe yelled up the stairs.

Beca walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed the milk and poured into a glass to go along with her cookie.

"She's got your smirk and devilish charm." Chloe said walking over to Beca.

"And she's got your beautiful eyes and Aubrey's long legs. She's a lady killer."

Chloe closed the distance between her and the brunette. She pulled the smaller woman into her by her belt loops. She leaned in slowly stopping right before her lips could meet her girlfriends. Before their lips could finally meet the voice of their daughter pried them apart.

"Ugh can to two keep it in your pants for like two minutes?" Katie groaned.

Chloe laughed and Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Ashley are you staying for dinner?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, if she is if that's okay mom." Katie told Chloe.

"Of course, I just needed to know how many places to set. Also Aubrey should be home in an hour so make sure your both ready."

"Sure thing mom." Kaite said as the two of them went outside to the pool.

Katie was smitten by Ashley. Everything about the girl seemed unreal. She was a few inches taller than Katie and had blonde hair that's length went to the middle of her back. She had hazel eyes and freckles that powdered her face. Katie liked how all of Ashley's features complimented her own so perfectly. Katie was like a perfect combination of her mothers. She had Beca's brunette curly locks; Chloe's piercing blue eyes, Aubrey's pale skin and long legs. Despite her obvious beauty she took after her youngest mother in her self-confidence.

Ashley looked over at Katie and gave her a flirtatious smile. The girl took off her top and shorts and dove into the pool. Katie loved swimming with Ashley. Ashley was captain of the soccer team and had a perfectly fit body. Sometimes she'd forget where she was completely and just watch the girl gracefully glide through the water.

"Are you going to close your mouth and stop drooling or are you getting in her you dork." Ashley asked and splashed Katie.

Katie shook her head and took off her clothes and jumped into the pool effectively splashing Ashley back.

When she reappeared above the water she looked over at Ashley. "Hey beautiful, can I ask you a question?"

Ashley swam over to the brunette and smiled.

"Of course you can." The blonde smiled and kissed the girl lightly on the lips.

Katie ran her hands through her hair nervously.

"I was wondering, um, if you'd be my, um, girlfriend?" Katie looked down into the water sacred of rejection.

"Hey." Ashley said softly, getting Katie to look back into her eyes.

"Of course I will, don't be nervous around me silly." Ashley said softly before kissing the other girl softly.

Xxx

"Aww, I remember when we were like that." Chloe said as she turned away from the window.

"We still are Chlo, even our own daughter thinks so, and besides stop watching them it's creepy."

Chloe just laughs and walks over toward a grumpy Beca.

"Aww baby what's wrong." Chloe asked kissing Beca's temple.

Beca sighed. "Sorry Chlo, it's just this mix. I sounds off and I can't figure out where the problem lies."

Chloe steps behind Beca and starts to rub her shoulders soothingly.

"You'll get it babe you always do. Maybe you should take a break for a while; Aub should be home any minute."

Like on cue Aubrey came walking through the front door.

"Hello beautiful ladies." Aubrey said with a tired smile.

"Long day?" Beca asked hopping off the stool at the counter and making her way over to the blonde.

"Yes, but a good one; very productive."

The brunette stood on the tips of her toes and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips.

Aubrey smiled into the kiss. Once the two of the broke away Aubrey looked over at Chloe.

"And how did class go today?"

Chloe made her way over to the two women excited to tell them about her second grade class.

"Great! Today we started our new art unit. Tommy was so cute; he got paint all over his face."

Both of the women smiled brightly at their girlfriend.

"You're cuteness is ridiculous Chloe." Aubrey said before giving her a sweet peck.

"Where is Katie, I want to ask her how she did on the algebra II exam I helped her study for."

Aubrey crained her neck looking for their daughter.

"She's out back with Ashley, Chloe's been spying on them the whole night." Beca said with a smirk.

"Have not! I've just been keeping an eye on them, you know so they don't drown." Chloe said with her hands on her hips.

"Babe, Kaite is captain of the swim team, I'm sure they'll be fine." Aubrey said making her way out to the backyard.

She opened the sliding glass door that led out to the back patio.

"Hey girls" She called out with a wave.

The two teenagers looked over and waved back smiling.

"How was work mom?" Kaite asked.

"Just fine, are you two ready to eat yet?"

The two girls nodded and hopped out of the pool.

Xxxxx

All seats were filled around the table.

"How were your days at school girls?" Aubrey asked placing her silver wear down and reaching for her napkin.

"Mine was fine, I had a test in physics that I don't think I did well on." Ashley said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't sweat it dude, I failed plenty of test and look how well I turned out." Beca said with a smirk.

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "Actually that's probably a good motivator to do better." Aubrey mumbled receiving a soft shove from Beca as a response.

"Will you two cut it out" Chloe said laughing lightly.

"Katie how was your day? Did you get you algebra II results back yet?" Chloe asked

Katie feigned a sad look to make her mother's think she did poorly on the exam she studied so hard for. "Yeah, I did." She paused for dramatic effect, you can't blame her for her dramatics though, she was the daughter of Chloe Beale. "I got an A+!" Katie said gleefully.

"Up top" Beca said giving a high five to her daughter.

"Thanks great sweetie." Chloe said smiling.

But the reaction Katie was waiting for was from Aubrey. Katie always wanted to get good grade because she knew how hard Aubrey worked in school. Katie didn't know if she wanted to be a lawyer also but she admired her mother's work ethic and stride to be the same.

She looked over at Aubrey hopeful. Aubrey got up out of her seat and walked out of the room. Katie's first reaction was to keep a stoic face. A trick she learned from Beca. She couldn't believe Aubrey was upset. Aubrey tried to never get upset at Katie, Aubrey didn't want to e like her dad. The only times Aubrey has ever got made was when Katie knew she deserved it.

Aubrey came back into the room and sat down. She looked over at Katie. "Katie, you know how you asked if we could go to California to see uncle Jesse for spring break?" Aubrey asked.

Katie nodded but she was not sure why Aubrey was bringing that up now.

"We'll I think you just proved to us how responsible you are, so here's an extra tick for Ashley, if she's okay with it she's welcome to join." Aubrey pushed the tickets across the table toward the girls.

Katie jumped out of her chair and ran to her blonde mother. " Are you serious!?"

Aubrey smiled and nodded.

"Dixie Chick serious honey."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Who should I pair Jesse with, out of the remaining Bellas?**

"I can't believe you're letting us go to Cali by ourselves!" Katie said excitedly looking at her moms.

Chloe opened her mouth to say something but Aubrey beat her to the punch.

"Oh no sweetie, you're only sixteen. We're coming with you. Trust me, we all need a vacation."

Katie's smile dropped but only for a split second.

"It's still awesome, as long as you don't hover.." Katie said looking toward Aubrey

Beca placed a hand on the small of Aubrey's back.

"Don't worry dude, we will keep to ourselves." Beca said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go to Disney Land one day." Chloe suggested hesitantly, she knew Aubrey wasn't a fan of crowded places but hoped the blonde would make an exception.

"Yeah, we could probably fit that in." Aubrey said with a small smile toward Chloe.

"Sweet!" Katie exclaimed. "When do we leave?"

"Friday." Chloe said

"Will your mom be okay with it Ash?" Katie asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah she should be, plus your moms are going so I don't see why she'd not let me." Ashley said with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey was going over her check list for what seemed like the fiftieth time.

"Did you get the hair dryer?" Aubrey asked Chloe

"Yes babe. I checked it off the list like I was told too."

"I know, I was just double checking." Aubrey said going over the list again.

Chloe walked over to the worrying blonde.

"Baby, I'm pretty sure we got everything we could possibly need. And if we forget something, odds are Jesse will have it. So relax, it's almost time to go." Chloe said rubbing her hands up and down Aubrey's arms.

"Okay, you're right. Sorry."

"Don't apologize. I appreciate your checking. I just don't like you getting stressed." Chloe said taking the list from Aubrey's hands.

Aubrey nodded. Chloe lifted up Aubrey's chin and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. The blonde's tension left instantly. She wrapped her arms around the red heads neck and deepened the kiss; the two women broke apart when the heard someone clear their throat.

"Not that I don't enjoy the view, the girls are in the car and we should leave if we want to get ot the airport on time." Beca said with a smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you get the window seat? You're the smallest you don't need room!" Aubrey said to Beca frustrated.

"Beca always get the window seat, since when does it bother you?" Chloe questioned.

Aubrey shook her head. "Sorry, I don't care, I'm just off today I guess."

"you can have it if you want?" Beca asked concerned at her girlfriend's odd behavior.

"No, no I like the aisle. I'm sorry for picking a fight."

Beca kissed Aubrey's cheek before moving to her seat.

"It's all good Aub." Beca said before pulling her headphone on her head.

Chloe sat between the two women and pulled out a magazine while Aubrey worked on her laptop. Kaite and Ashley sat in the row next to them watching a movie on Katie's ipad.

Once Chloe finished reading her magazine, she leaned over to look at what Aubrey was doing.

"What cha working on hot stuff?"

Aubrey laughed "Nothing exciting, just prepping for a new case I've been assigned."

"Is the case scandalous?"

"Nah, nothing to exciting I'm afraid. Robert who manages all the basic law suits quit, so Tom and I who normally handle more important cases have to take his remaining cases till they find a replacement." Aubrey said with a sigh. It really sucked that she was stuck with these cases, but there was nothing she could do about it so she just focused on getting them done.

"I'm sorry you have to do boring stuff baby; but you're the best so I know you can do it." Chloe said giving Aubrey a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Chlo, any good new gossip?" Aubrey asked referring to Chloe's magazine.

"Not much, the movie Jesse just scored got four stars though."

Aubrey nodded." That's good."

Xxxxxxx

"Yo nerd! We're here!" Beca called out to Jesse as the entered his house.

He came barreling down the stairs, his trademark grin in place.

"It's so good to see you guys." He said as he hugged his old friends.

Katie smiled at her "uncle" and hugged his waist.

"You've grown up so much Katie cat."

"You saw me a Christmas Uncle Jesse." Katie said with a smirk.

"I know, but you've still grown."

He turned his attention to Ashley.

"Now you must be Ashley." He said sticking out his hand.

"Yes sir." Ashley said politely shaking his hand.

Jesse laughed good heartedly. "Jesse is just fine. Now get yourselves unpacked so we can go get something to eat!"

The girls made their way upstairs.

"Katie you'll take your usual room and Ashley you can have the one across the hall."

"Mom." Kaite groaned.

"Katie, you're a little young to share rooms. And don't say we're being unfair; we are being more than far. Anyway if you need anything we are the room done the hall." Aubrey told the girls.

"We'll leave in an hour to go eat. Be ready by then." Chloe said with a wink before following the other girls down the hall.

"Did your mom just wink at us?" Ashley laughed and asked Katie.

Katie just shook her head, "Come on, let's get unpacked and head down to the beach until we have to go."

Xxxxx

The girls slipped on their flip flops and walked out the back door of Jesse's house and onto the path that led to the beach.

"So how does Jesse know your mom's?"

Katie let the waves crash against her ankles.

"They all went to college together. Believe it or not but he had a huge crush on Beca before he knew she was gay."

Ashley laughed. "Who could blame him?" She said with a shrug.

"Ew." Katie said as she shoved her girlfriend.

"What? Dude your moms are hot."

"Okay, you did not just say that." Katie said giving her girlfriend a less that pleased look.

Ashley just shrugged.

"Well go thing you have your own bed because you can forget about sharing mine." Katie said before taking off down that beach after winking at her shocked girlfriend.

"Ugh, I was kidding!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluffy filler till I figure out where I want this to go. Thanks for staying with me. -M**

"Girls! We're leaving!" Chloe said from the house.

The two girls ran back up to the beach house. Jesse met the two girls as the ran into the house.

"Who wants to ride with me in the convertible?" He asked with his characteristic smirk.

"I do!" Beca said as she entered the room.

Jesse's smile grew as he turned to the brunette.

"Well… it has four seats so I guess the real question is who gets shot gun?" Jesse said looking between the faces.

"Whoever gets there first!" Beca yelled as she took off toward the front door.

xxxx

"So who all is in town?" Beca asked from the passenger seat of Jesse's car.

Jesse took his sunglasses of his head and placed them in the glove box because the sun was now setting.

"Amy is visiting Stacy and Cynthia Rosa and Jessica lives here so."

"Jessica?" Beca said with a smirk.

After Beca informed Jesse in college that she was gay, Jesse and Jessica were inseparable.

"Shut it Becs." Jesse said with a smile.

"What movies are you currently working on Uncle Jesse?" Katie asked from the backseat.

Jesse smiled at Katie through the rear view mirror.

"Oh nothing, just a little film with Amber Heard."

Katie gasped; Katie was a little obsessed with the blonde actress.

"Oh don't tease the girl, she'll have a fan girl meltdown." Beca said laughing.

"Will not!" Katie said sticking out her tongue at her mother's reflection in the mirror.

"Uh babe, you definitely will." Ashley said laughing at her girlfriend.

Xxxxxx

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Chloe asked Aubrey from the passenger seat.

"Either Jesse's painfully large toner for Jessica or that he's working with Amber Heard on a movie."

"What?! The Amber Heard?"

"Calm down Chlo, he's just does the score, I'm sure "your girl" is remaining loyal to you." Aubrey joked.

"Better be." Chloe said with a pout.

"Are you really pouting right now? You have two amazingly hot girlfriends and you're pouting over some actress?"

Chloe smiled at Aubrey's words and leaned over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"You're right babe. I'm being silly, plus I have the hottest blonde in the world right here." Chloe finished with a wink.

"Nice save babe." Aubrey said pulling into a parking spot at the restaurant.

Xxxx

"I'm sooo fully." Beca complained getting into the back of their rental car.

"Well maybe if you didn't eat a whole pizza and two slices of cake…"

"One does not simply deny free food Ms. Posen."

"I still can't believe the owners were a fan of your music." Aubrey states as she pulls out of the parking lot.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Beca questions defensively.

"Because they're middle aged." Chloe laughed.

"Straight up middle age hipsters." Beca said before laying down in the back claiming she needed to sleep off her new "food baby."

"Chloe, answer me this, why did we decided to have a child when we already have one that eats for twelve."

"Still awake." Beca mumbled from the back seat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Should I continue this? Or would anyone be upset if I just called this complete?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow, I am so flattered that some many of you love this story so much. Your reviews are what pushed me to decide to continue this story; they made me laugh at loud, especially the slightly threatening ones. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make this enjoyably fluffy.**

**Oh and by the way shout out to this person, wh13caskett: **U better not stop! I'll hunt you down!

**I laughed so hard at the review. **

**Anyway here you go guys, hope you like it. -M**

A week had passed and the family had settled into the laid back California lifestyle. It was Friday morning and everyone besides Beca was eating breakfast down stairs. Aubrey had made pancakes and Jesse was frying some bacon. Chloe decided it was time to wake up the small girl so she made her way up the stairs and into their room. She quietly opened the door and saw the brunette flopped face down on the bed. She laughed quietly to herself and made her way to the bed. She laid down next to the other girl and softly brushed the hair out of Beca's face.

"Beca honey, you need to wake up." Chloe said softly

Beca stirred slightly.

Chloe moved in closer "Beca, it's almost noon."

Beca mumbled something and nuzzled into the red head.

"Beca, baby, there's pancakes and bacon."

Beca jumped up out of the bed. "Why didn't you say so?" Beca yelled over her shoulder as she ran downstairs.

Everyone was sitting around the table when the heard the sound of beca barreling down the steps.

"Hey munchkin, come get some food!" Jesse called from the table.

Beca made her way to the table and sat next to Aubrey.

"I made you your favorite." Aubrey said as she kissed the brunette on the temple.

"Chocolate chip pancakes with extra chocolate?" Beca asked excitedly. "I love you Bree," Beca said kissing Aubrey's cheek.

"I love you in all babe, but I don't understand how you don't have diabetes by now." Chloe said entering the room taking the open seat on Beca's side.

Beca shrugged and began to stuff her face with pancake. Chloe chuckled and turned to her daughter.

"Do you two have any plans for the day?"

"Not that I know of," Katie said with a shrug.

"Good, we're having a get together on the beach tonight with Aunt Stacie and Aunt Amy." Aubrey smiled.

Katie smiled and looked over toward Jesse. "Will Jessica be there?"

The man choked on the orange juice her was currently drinking. "Uh, yeah she is actually."

Katie and Ashley looked at each other and giggled as Jesse's face redden.

"Is the big bad scorer smitten?" Beca asked through a smirk.

"Shut up Mitchell, by the way your face is covered in chocolate."

Xxx

Aubrey came up and wrapped her arms around Chloe from behind. She nuzzled her face into the other girl's neck. "Need any help getting things ready?" The blonde asked.

Chloe turned to face the other girl, "Actually can you help get some wood for the bonfire?" Chloe asked sweetly.

"Of course babe," Aubrey said with a smile before leaning in a giving the girl a sweet kiss. The blonde tried to pull away but Chloe wasn't having it. She hadn't had much alone time with either of her girlfriends since they came to California and missed Aubrey's touch.

"Mm, okay, that should hold me for a while. Get going with that fire hot stuff." Chloe said as she playfully smacked her girlfriends back side.

Beca walked out of the house to see Aubrey jog down beach.

"Where is she going?" Beca asked setting her laptop on a table they had set aside for her dj equipment.

"Getting firewood for the bonfire, are you almost done with the playlist?" Chloe asked

"Yeah, but I think it would sound a lot better if I was mixing." Beca pouted.

"But if you're behind that table you can't talk to our friends or dance with your girlfriends." Chloe said walking over to stand in front of her girlfriend.

Beca leaned over the table placing her face dangerously close to the redhead. "Should I add some songs you can glow stick to on this playlist?" Beca asked playfully.

Chloe smiled against the lips of the other girl. "Oh you better." Chloe said before closing the gap between her and her girlfriend.

"Yo! When should I put the food on the grill?" Jesse called causing the girls to break away from each other.

"Jesse you are the biggest cock block I've ever know." Beca said with a playful scowl.

Jesse let out a hearty chuckle. "That's my job bro."

Chloe smiled at Beca and interlocked their fingers. She leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry; we'll have our fun later."

Beca's face reddened at her girlfriends words. Chloe looked at her notes she had on the guest list.

"We have two vegetarians so make sure we have some tofu burgers, but other than that everyone checked off on hotdogs and burgers."

Jesse nodded "Gotcha, I'm going to run to the store then to pick up the meat, anything you guys need?"

"Do you mind taking the girls? They could probably use some fresh air." Chloe asked

"Child labor, I like your style Beale." Jesse joked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Got some humorous ideas for the next chapters of this one. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter-M**

Yo we're back!" Katie called as Jesse and Ashley followed behind her with bags of groceries.

"Hey kiddo! What did you get?" Beca asked as she took the bags from Ashley and placed them on the table by the grill.

"Well Jesse got the boring stuff and I got some awesome stuff." Katie said with a familiar smirk.

"She got material for smores and cotton candy." Ashley said taking a seat besides Chloe.

"Awe yeah, that's my girl." Beca said fist bumping her daughter.

Chloe turned and gave Ashley a knowing smile. "Katie is just like Beca when we were younger."

Ashley laughed. "Yeah but I see a lot of you and Aubrey in her as well.

Beca walked past the two girls to help Aubrey who was walking back toward the house with wood for the bonfire.

"Hey Smokey the bear." Beca greeted Aubrey with a smirk.

Aubrey placed the wood down and crossed her arms with a pout.

"Beca, not only does that joke not really make sense but you also referred to me as a bear."

Beca walked over a kissed Aubrey sweetly. "A cute bear."

Aubrey chuckled lightly and shoved Beca playfully.

"How's our little Casanova?" Aubrey asked gesturing toward their daughter.

"Being awesome, like me."

"And we can only hope she's a humble."

"Hey you two get over here, we got some cooking to do!" Chloe called as she made her way back into the kitchen.

Xxxx

"Hey dude, do me a favor and finish cutting the vegetables, everyone will be here shortly and I need to help your mothers outside." Beca told her daughter as she walked back onto the patio.

Katie started cutting the vegetables while Ashley continued making various dips. Outside Beca started fiddling with the music and Katie stopped paying attention to the cutting.

"Ow! Shit." Katie said as she took the cut finger into her mouth.

Ashley came to her side to see if she was okay. "Is it deep?"

Katie shook her head. "Nah, merely a flesh wound." Katie said in a bad British accent.

"I can't believe you're quoting Monty python right now. I was worried, knowing you you could of cut off your hand or something."

"What about my daughter's hands?" Chloe asked winking at Ashley causing the girl to blush furiously.

"Nothing mom, just cut my finger cutting." Katie said nonchalantly.

Chloe made her way over to her daughter. "lemme see."

The redhead looked at her daughters wound, I wasn't deep enough to need stiches but to be safe she wanted to bandage it to keep it from infection.

Just after Chloe finished bandaging her daughters finger the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Aubrey said passing through the kitchen. She was followed by Beca who sat near Ashley on a bar stool.

"Hey bud, nick your finger?" Beca asked lightly.

"Yeah, not bad tho. Mom's playing doctor."

Beca smiled lovingly at her girlfriend. She loved her motherly touch. She walked over to the redhead and kissed her temple.

"You're such a great mom babe." She whispered into her hairline.

The redhead leaned into the brunette's body.

"Yo! Where are my twig bitches at?" Amy said busting into the kitchen.

"Aunt Amy!" Katie rushed to her side.

"Hey kiddo." Amy said ruffling her hair playfully.

"And who's this?" The Aussie said gesturing toward Ashley.

Katie smiled at the blonde woman. "This is my girlfriend Ashley, Ashley this is my Aunt Amy."

"Did I hear a certain niece say girlfriend?" Stacie asked as she entered the room.

"Aunt Stacie!" Katie squealed.

Ashley laughed. "How many Aunts do you have?"

"A lot." Jessica said as she came in.

This time it was Jesse who giddily ran to greet the girl.

More friends came and everyone started reminiscing about college days.

"So, do you guys got any embarrassing stories about my mom's?" Katie asked mischievously

The group laughed. "Oh we have a few." Jessica smiled.

"Okay, let's start freshman year…"


End file.
